dolanplsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dolan Duk
Dolan Duk is the main protagonist of the series. Early life Not much is known about Dolan's early life. Season 1 Episode 1 / pilot In this episode, Dolan Duk asks Gooby to kill Spoderman. Gooby explains how he doesn't want to take Spoderman's life, but Dolan manipulates Gooby by crying; so, Gooby decides to kill Spoderman. With a knife, Gooby stabs Spoderman, and Spoderman eventually dies. Dolan announces that he called the police, and the episode ends. Gooby returns once he kills Spoderman, and Dolan tells Gooby that he can't believe him. Episode 2 Dolan's nephews, Huey, Doey, Looy, come over and want to play outside. The series's running gag starts here. The gag is that Dolan gets his nephews' names wrong. The trio play outside with a basketball, and Huey loses the ball. Dolan has him get the ball, and a car hits Huey. Huey finally dies from his injuries in episode 10 during the scene with Tom and Jary. Episode 3 Gooby walks to McMorkys for a chezbruger. Instead of the beef, Dolan put poop on it, and Gooby unwittingly eats the chezbruger. When asked by Dolan what it tasted like, Gooby said it tasted "kina liek shit dolan." Episode 4 Venum comes into Dolan's house, asking for Gooby. Dolan initially doesn't want to tell Venum where Gooby is, but once Venum tells him that he wants to kill Gooby, Dolan tells him where he is. Episode 5 Dolan doesn't appear in this episode. Episode 6 Dolan asks Bogs if he wants a carrot, and Dolan gives him one. Dolan accuses Gooby of stealing Bogs's carrot. Dafty takes the blame for Gooby. Ever since Dafty was 5, he was shoving Bogs's carrots up his butt. Dolan hits Dafty with a hatchet, thinking it wasn't him, killing him. Dolan convinces Bogs that Gooby tastes better than carrots, so Bogs bites him. Episode 7 Dolan tells Gooby he was looking for him all day. He was at his mother's house at 212 West 42nd St. Dolan waits for hours at his mother's house, and he has sex with Bogs, thinking it to be Gooby's mother. Episode 8 Dolan bumps into Gooby somewhere, and Gooby notices that Dolan bought flowers for Bogs. Dolan reveals that they are poisonous. For unknown reasons, Bogs is at Dafty's house. It is revealed that Dafty survived the slaying somehow. Bogs gives birth to Spoderman. Dolan runs past Gooby, and Gooby is hit by period blood. Episode 9 Once McMorkys is boarded up, Dolan asks Morky how long they've spent in the restaurant, and apparently, it was four days. Gooby is spotted outside moaning Dolan's name. Morky lets Gooby in. Venum shoots his lasers at Gooby, and Morky explains to him that he broke 2 rules, the rules broken being "no fagts" and "no lasers." Morky then shoots Venum. Spoderman gets in McMorkys through the door which Gooby left open. Dolan throws the flowers at Spoderman. Episode 10 Dolan goes back home. Dolan shows the viewer his pornography collection when he suddenly hears scratches. It is revealed Dolan has a mouse problem. Dolan calls Tom, the exterminator. and explains his situation. Dolan hooks some cheese onto a fishing rod, and tries to lure the mouse out. The mouse doesn't come out, and Tom knocks on the door. It is revealed that the mouse is named Jary. Episode 11 Desy, Dolan's girlfriend, first appears in this episode. Desy is about to give Dolan a blowjob when she gets kidnapped by Pruto. Suddenly, aliens attack and fall from the sky. Episode 12 Dolan assembles Gooby, Bogs, and Morky for a metting to discuss revenge on Pruto. Episode 13 Dolan requests Gooby to take over the Pruto bridge. Gooby walks into the Pruto machine and presses the self destruct button. Episode 14 / season finale Dolan is running from Pruto who is trying to kill him. He asks Gooby for Bogs's location. Dolan is asked by Pruto how much he is willing to give up for Desy, and he says not much. In the end, Dolan gets his duck dick sucked. Season 2 Episode 1 The restaurant runs out of sikrit saws, so Dolan confronts Gooby. Gooby explains that he cannot ejaculate anymore. Dolan tells him he'll be on the machine for a few more days. Winy teh Pee finds out Dolan's secret and brings him to court. Dolan reveals the saws is Gooby semun. He is proven guilty. Episode 2 Dolan is in jail. Looy is now is inmate, and he explains that he started a drug business and went into a spiraling depression once Huey died. Duey ran away once the drug business was started. Looy accidentally sold a cop some marijuana. Later that evening, Dolan stabbed Looy to get out of jail. Episode 3 Bogs tells Dolan that since he has an abundance of money, that he should build an amusement park. Dolan is okay with the idea, so he gets Spoderman and Bogs to build a slide, a roller coaster, and a tetherball court. Episode 4 Dolan visits Bogs in the hospital, who suffered an overdose. Jary tells him that Dolan can go into his head and wake him up. Episode 5 Dolan's inside Bogs's head along with Spoderman. Dolan comes across an alternative Dolan, and Bogs tells them to stop fighting. Bogs is hiding from somebody, and Dolan wants to know why. He asks Bogs who he's hiding from, and Dolan is told to look out the window. He sees Slonderman. Slonderman runs after the gang. Morky, an angel, saves the gang by killing Slonderman. Episode 6 The city of Dolantown is on fire, and Duey starts a siege. Once Duey's forces are defeated, he turns into a dinosaur. Episode 7 Dolan tells Bogs to kill the dinosaur, and he uses his laser to kill it. The dinosaur reverts back to Duey, and Duey explains that Gooby has died. Dolan shoots him in the head, and Bogs finds Gooby dead. Gooby reanimates as a zombie and kills Bogs. Dolan and Spoderman run for their lives. Category:Alive